From Weak Prey to Ferece Fighter
by Dark Raven5
Summary: Complete. This is a three part story w/ each part being a songfic, all three parts use Christina Agulera songs. It's about Dom and Letty. Please r/r and enjoy.
1. Part 1: Walk Away

Author's Note: Okay, I really, really hate stories where Dominic cheats on Letty, but this one is completely different then the other ones. This is my second The Fast and The Furious fan fiction story; this one is a sort of songfic. There's three parts each of which have a different song, this part is based on the song, Walk Away by Christina Aguilera.  
  
~~*Walk Away*~~  
  
**(Verse 1)**  
  
I was naïve, your love was like candy  
  
Artificially sweet, I was deceived by the wrapping, Got caught in your web and I learned how to bleed I was prey in your bed and devoured completely **  
  
"You asshole!! I hate you!! I fuckin' hate you!!"  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"I do Dominic I do! I fuckin' hate you, Dominic Toretto! You're nothing but a lying piece of shit!"  
  
Dominic slapped Letty across the face, which caused her to smack into a wall. She put her hand to her lip and found blood; she stood up slowly.  
  
"Letty, baby, I'm." Dominic started but was cut off by a right jab to the face.  
  
"Fuck you, Toretto!" Letty shouted trying to stabilize herself.  
  
Dominic lunged at her and wrapped his hands tightly around her neck, Letty dug her nails into his arm and with her other hand she searched for something on the table behind her. She grabbed a glass vase and smashed it on top of Dom's head; he released Letty's neck, there were bruises around her neck. Dom violently grabbed Letty's wrist and pulled her close to him and in reply she kneed him in the stomach. He tighten his grip on her wrist as she struggled to get away from him. Finally, Letty got free from Dominic's grip after she bite him a few times. He grabbed a hold of her again, she clawed at his face; he threw her against the wall and started stalking towards her but she quickly got up and ran out the front door.  
  
**(Chorus)** And it hurts my soul cause I can't let go all these walls are cavin' in I can't stop my sufferin' I hate to show that I've lost control 'cause I I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need To walk away from **  
  
Letty leaned her forehead against the steering wheel, she had been crying for what seemed like hours now. She got out of her car, her hair covering most of her face; she walked into the café she had stopped in front of. She walked into the bathroom and quickly washed her face, she then walked back into the café and took a seat. Letty's face and neck were pretty bruised up and she also had a fat lip thanks to Dom. A young woman walked over to the table, "Girl, how may times have I told you to leave his cheating ass?"  
  
"Helena, don't start," Letty replied.  
  
"I am gonna start! You need to leave him and get another life without him! You don't fuckin' need him!!"  
  
"Where would I go?"  
  
"Travel, you have enough money to travel for at least eight, nine years."  
  
"You're right, I think I'll do that."  
  
Helena started to walk away but she stopped and turned back around, "You know you look like crap."  
  
"Thanks," she replied.  
  
"You're welcome. I'll bring you some ice."  
  
"Thanks, Helena."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
**(Verse 2)** I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya  
  
Get away, walk away, walk away.  
  
**  
  
Letty was driving down the road; she had Christina Aguilera's new CD 'Stripped' playing. She had been listening to the song 'Walk Away' over and over again; the words seemed so true and they were what her life was now. Maybe Helena is right, maybe I should leave Dominic and travel for a few years. I could get away from this fucked up life I have now; I want to go home but I don't want to go home to Dominic. I just.I don't know want to get away from it all.from this, this so called life, Letty thought. She continued to drive back to L.A. she check the clock, it was almost mid- night.  
  
**(Verse 3)** I should have known that I was used for amusement Couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion  
  
Now I've been lickin' my wounds, but the venom seeps deeper We both can seduce but darlin' you hold me prisoner **  
  
Mia crossed her arms across her chest, "How could you!?!" she shouted at him.  
  
"Mia, I didn't mean to, it just."  
  
"You cheated on her and when she confronts you, you hit her! I don't even know why Letty stays with you after all this bull shit!!"  
  
"Because she loves me!"  
  
"Well, you obviously don't love her, Dominic."  
  
"I do, Mia, I do."  
  
"I can't deal with this anymore! I'm gonna see if Letty's called yet."  
  
Vincent walked into the room where Dominic was sitting; he looked out the window then back at Dom.  
  
"How bad did you hurt her this time" Vince asked.  
  
"And what it doesn't matter that she hit me?"  
  
"Dom.get yourself some fuckin' help before you land Letty in the hospital or she leaves you for good."  
  
"I don't need help and stop telling me I do!"  
  
"Fuck! Dom don't you see what Letty looks like after every fight you two have? She's bleeding and she all bruised up, hell I wouldn't be surprised if she had broken bones! You need help and you need it now! What you're doing is wrong you're hurting the person you love and someone who is a part of this family and I'm not just gonna standby and watch you hurt Letty! You hear me!"  
  
"Yeah, I heard you."  
  
**(Chorus 2)**  
  
Oh I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache  
  
I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure Every step I take leads to one mistake, I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need I'm about to break and I can't this ach , getting nothing that I need in return What did I do to deserve the pain of this slow burn And everywhere I turn I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need To walk away from **  
  
Letty walked into a bar, she sat on a stool in front of the bartender; the bartender but a shot of tequila in front of her, "So, where you headed mami?"  
  
"Helena, you ask stupid questions. You know I'm headed home," Letty replied.  
  
"That is not your home, that's you fuckin' nightmare and I suggest you leave that nightmare."  
  
"You tell me that every time."  
  
"You're right I do."  
  
"So, why do you keep trying?"  
  
"Cuz I'm not gonna let my best friend get hurt anymore."  
  
"I'm alive."  
  
"But next time you might not be so luck."  
  
"Really, you believe he'd hurt me that bad?"  
  
"This is what he did with a wench," Helena said placing the photos in front of her.  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"You help everyone but yourself! Now help yourself or I'll do it myself!"  
  
"Okay, I think I'll do that. So, what time do you get off?'  
  
"Four, why?"  
  
"Keys."  
  
"Here and don't leave till I get home, deal?" Helena said placing a set of keys in Letty's hand.  
  
"Deal. See ya later," Letty said jumping off the stool and walking out the door.  
  
**(Verse 4)** I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya Get away, walk away, walk away. **  
  
"She's still not back yet," Mia said looking at the clock.  
  
"I hope she's okay," Jesse said joining Mia on the sofa.  
  
"Of course she is, Letty can take care of herself."  
  
"Are you sure Mia?"  
  
"Yeah, and she'll be home before mid-night, well she should be anyways."  
  
Jesse looked out the window hoping to spot Letty's car; he looked back at the clock 11:59 pm; Letty should be here soon, Jesse thought to himself. He continued to star at the clock until it changed to mid-night, Jesse's heart fell when Letty wasn't there; he looked at Mia, "She's still not here yet."  
  
"I don't know where she is Jesse."  
  
"Did you call her cell?"  
  
"She doesn't have it on her she left it at the garage."  
  
"Oh," was all Jesse said.  
  
"You should get to bed, you have work tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, but you'll call me when Letty comes right?"  
  
"Yeah, I will."  
  
Jesse walked into his room and went to bed hoping Letty would come home this time.  
  
**(Verse 5)**  
  
Every time I try to grasp for air, I am smothered in despair it's never over, over  
  
Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare, I let out a silent pray Let it be over, over **  
  
Letty picked up the phone and dialed Jesse's cell; she was hoping he was still up, "Hello," replied a sleepy Jesse.  
  
"Hey Jesse," Letty said.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"At Helena's."  
  
"Oh, so when you coming back?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
"Oh, so how do you feel?"  
  
"I'm not in the hospital."  
  
"But you could be."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why are you still with him?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How don't you know, you're the one who is not leaving."  
  
"Ask me that when I'm getting hit by him then I'll tell you."  
  
"Letty, why don't you just leave him?"  
  
"Jesse, I don't know myself so don't ask."  
  
"I.I hope you feel better."  
  
"I gotta go Jesse. See ya tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, see ya."  
  
Letty walked into the kitchen, she sat on the counter and looked around, remembering the first time Dom threatened her and went through with it, the first time he ever really hurt her on purpose. It was the first time Letty had caught him cheating.(Letty's point of view).and it wasn't with just anyone it was with my worst enemy, and it wasn't a mistake like he was drunk or something like that this was on purpose he did it to get back at me cuz he thought I was sleeping with my ex-boyfriend, when I really wasn't. Helena called me when she spotted them kissing at the bar; I rushed over there and saw them; I was hoping, well actually praying that she was lying but it turned out to be true. I thought he was drunk but it turned out neither one of them was, he was doing this on purpose. What an ass! I wanted to strangle him but Helena advised me not to, I already had a record and I didn't need it to get worst. She followed them as they went to a hotel; I stayed and took over the rest of her shift. Helena called me and told me where they were and what room they were in. I rushed over there and broke down the door, which cost Dom a hundred dollars, I stormed in and found them having sex, I then told Dom off and walked out of the room and drove back 'home'. I was in the kitchen when he stormed into the house, "What the fuck do you think you were doing, Letty!?!"  
  
"ME!?! Me?!? You were the one fucking that skanky-ass, idiotic, mother fuckin' whore, Dom!"  
  
"You're the whore Letty, you're the one who is sleeping with your ex!"  
  
"Go to fucking hell, Dominic!! You're a whore you hear me, a whore! Why don't you go on your street corner and see how many people 'ill fuck you tonight!" I knew I shouldn't have said that but I was pissed beyond belief and I wasn't thinking straight but what he did next scared the hell outta me.  
  
Dom grabbed me by the wrist, cutting off my circulation, as I tried to leave, "Apologize or I'll make you fucking pay!"  
  
"Fuck no, whore!! You apologize to me!!"  
  
"You bitchy whore!" he shouted as he threw me into a wall or cabinet, I'm not sure everything was in a blur. Glasses and plates came crashing down on top of me; the plates and glasses cut my skin and blood ran down my body and onto the white kitchen floor that Mia would spend hours cleaning later. Dom stormed over to me quickly, I grabbed a glass that hadn't been shattered yet and threw it at him; I got up as fast as I could trying to ignore the pain that shot through what was left of my body and ran outside with Dom at my heels. I got into my car as Dom came out of the house, he banged on the side of my car and I got out of there as fast as I could. I knew Dom had anger problems, but I never thought he'd actually hurt me but he did and it really hurt. Not the fact that he threw me against something and broke my heart and cheated on me but the fact that he would actually lift a hand to me and use it on me. Later I would learn that anger wasn't his only problem but being faithful was also. After that I learned how to avoid all his really painful blows and I had to deal with the fact that Dom had killed his unborn child that day. I was pregnant and didn't find out till I went to the hospital, but it was too late the baby was dead. I got pregnant three other times and all three times he killed them all and I never knew about the babies till after he killed them. Time and time again I told Dom that he killed his own children when they were defenseless and he just looked at me like it didn't matter and a part of me died every time. But no matter how many times he hurt me I never cried and I never showed him how much I wanted to beat him to death, I always acted like all those other women when they got beat like it would all go away but it wasn't and I knew it from the first time to the last time.(End of Letty's point of view).  
  
**(Verse 6)**  
  
Inside I'm screaming, begging pleading no more  
  
**  
  
"Maybe Helena's right," Letty said to herself.  
  
"You bet your ass I'm right," Helena said as she walked into her apartment.  
  
"That's for the conformance."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Quarter to five."  
  
"I gotta go. See ya later."  
  
"Call me when you get there or if you need me to bail you out of jail, which ever comes first."  
  
"You too."  
  
Letty got into her car; she started the engine and headed home, if that's what you want to call it.  
  
**(Verse 7)**  
  
Now what to do, my heart has been bruised, so sad but it's true  
  
Each beat reminds me of you **  
  
Letty pulled into the Toretto driveway; she looked at the clock, 6:00am they hadn't gone to the garage yet, well more like he hadn't gone to the garage yet. She pulled out of the driveway and drove off as quickly as she could. She stopped in front of Racer's Edge; she got out of the car and walked into the store, "Hey Harry."  
  
"Letty, haven't seen you in a while," Harry replied as he walked over to her.  
  
"Yeah, well I've been doing a lot of things these days."  
  
"So, what are you doing here? Did you drop by for a vis.Letty, what happened to you?" he asked as he saw her face.  
  
"It's that bad?"  
  
"Yeah, it's really bad."  
  
"I got into a fight at a bar, you know how I can be."  
  
"Is that your cover story this time?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Vince, Mia, Jesse and Leon told me, they want me to talk some sense into Dominic. Hell, even Bryan has said something about it."  
  
"Really? The white boy cares?"  
  
"You and I both know he's a cop and he could arrest Dom."  
  
"Well, what's stopping the blonde hair, blue eyed fool from doing it?"  
  
"Your statement."  
  
"Well, tell him I'm ready to give him my statement and I'm not backing down this time either. Toretto deserves a taste of his own medicine and he can learn what they do to guys like him in jail."  
  
"I thought you loved him."  
  
"Key word Harry, LOVED. I once did but not anymore. I've learned something."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Love is a hopeless crime and you end up giving up a lifetime for it. It a bull shitty lie the card company made up to make a few extra million dollars."  
  
"You're right, you know."  
  
"Look, Harry back to why I'm here, I need some new parts for my baby."  
  
"While we're on the subject of babies, what happened?"  
  
"He killed it."  
  
"Isn't he or she the fourth one?"  
  
"Yeah, I told Dominic and he acted like it didn't matter that he kill the child, his son."  
  
"I can't believe him sometimes."  
  
"Neither can I. So, back to the parts."  
  
"Yeah, I'll get someone to help you."  
  
"Hey, is Marcos working today?"  
  
"Yeah, you want me to get him?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks, Harry."  
  
Harry went into the back room and a few minutes later a tall, lean, muscular Latino man walked out, "Letty!" he shouted.  
  
"Marcos!" she replied.  
  
He ran over to her a picked her up and spun her around, "Letty, what happened to you?" he asked. Letty stayed silent, "It was him wasn't it? I'm gonna kill him!"  
  
"Hey, Marcos! Calm down, alright. I've already fixed the problem. I came here to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How long would it take you to completely upgrade my car?"  
  
"A few days."  
  
"Marcos."  
  
"Okay two, three days tops."  
  
"Good, you can start today."  
  
"I'll call you when I'm done."  
  
"The second you're done and the car is safe to drive, that's when you call me."  
  
"Got it Let."  
  
"Keys."  
  
"Here, where you gonna leave my car?"  
  
"At Helena's."  
  
"Okay, are you sure she won't do anything stupid with it?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty sure."  
  
Letty walked out and got into the black 1999 mustang; she drove over to a park, she got out of the car and walked around.  
  
**(Out chorus)**  
  
It hurts my soul 'cause I can't let go, all these walls are cavin' in  
  
I can't stop my sufferin' I hate to show that I lost control Cause I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need, Oh I'm about to break, and I can't stop this ache I'm addicted to your allure and I'm fending for a cure Every step I take leads to one mistake, I keep going right back to the one thing that I need, oh I can't mend, this torn state I'm in Getting nothing in return what did I do to deserve The pain of this slow burn And everywhere I turn I keep going right back  
  
To the one thing that I need to walk away from  
  
**  
  
Letty stopped in front of the garage and got out; she walked inside the garage, everyone quickly looked up at her, "Letty!" Jesse shouted as he ran over to her. He gave her a hug and she hugged him back. "So, where were you?"  
  
"I had some business to take care of," Letty replied.  
  
"Like what?" Dominic asked.  
  
"Like it's none of your business," she snapped at him.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me!" he shouted.  
  
"Or you'll what? Huh, what ya gonna do tough guy?"  
  
"Don't push me!"  
  
"What ya gonna do if I do? Huh, hit me that's what you're gonna do isn't it. You're gonna hit! Well, I'd watch it if I were you, cuz in prison they don't exactly take kindly to men who beat women."  
  
Dominic lunged at Letty, she punched him in the face, "You hit me!"  
  
"It's self-defense, Dominic. You tried to hit me and I stopped you from hurting me. Get use to it."  
  
Letty's cell phone rang, "Hello. Yeah, I'm on my way." She put her phone in her pocket.  
  
"Who was that?" Dominic asked.  
  
"You're not the boss of me, I don't have to tell you."  
  
Dom grabbed Letty's wrist, she was a few inches from his face and she could see the rage boiling in his eyes. She shoved his backwards onto a car, "I'm not your fuckin' punching bag anymore, Toretto and next time you do that you won't be standing!!" She walked to the car and got in; she drove to Racer's Edge. She meet Bryan in front of the store, "So, you really ready to make a statement?" Bryan asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, I am. So, where are you taking this statement?" Letty asked as she leaned against the car.  
  
"We could go somewhere for coffee or something."  
  
"Sure, get in."  
  
**(Repeat Chorus 4x)** I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya Get away, walk away, walk away. **  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so that's part one, what do you think? Okay, the next chapter to Locked away in Hell is coming soon, I've know what the next chapter is gonna be about all I gotta do is put it into the computer. So, I hope you like this story so far anyways. 


	2. Part 2: Cruz

Author's Note: Okay, once again this part is a songfic and the song is Cruz by Cristina Aguilera. So, enjoy one more part and it's done.  
  
~~*Cruz*~~  
  
**(Chorus)**  
  
I'm leaving today  
  
Livin' it, leaving it to change **  
  
Letty made sure Dominic was asleep before she got out of bed; she walked over to the closet and got out a backpack; she walked out of the room and into Mia's room. She walked over to her closet and got out a shirt and walked out of the room. She went into the bathroom and changed into the clothes she took from Mia. She walked out and quietly walked down the stairs, she at the kitchen table with a pad of paper and a pen in front of her. She wrote everyone including Dominic a letter; she opened the fridge and took out a Corona and taped Dominic's letter to it along with a silver necklace he had given her. She walked up stairs and put the letter to Mia in her medical book on the page she knew she would be working on in class. She them walked down stairs and into the two downstairs basement apartments; she first went into Vince's and put his letter under a wench he was gonna ended up using the next day, and then she went to Leon's, she smiled as stared at him. She was thinking about where to put the letter so he'd find it, she thought and raked her mind for what seemed like hours and finally she decided to put on top of his dresser. She pulled the covers over him, "You idiot," she whispered. She walked back upstairs; she walked out side and opened the trunk of her car.  
  
**(Verse 1)** Slowly drifting into the peaceful breeze Tongue tied and twisted are all my memories Celebrating a fantasy come true Packing all my bags, finally on the move **  
  
Letty realized that her trunk was full, so she opened the driver side door and put the bag inside. She walked over to the mustang; she opened the glove compartment and put two letters inside, one for Marcos and the other for Helena. Helena waked up to her, "Here, take the car home, Marcos is gonna pick it up later," Letty said handing her the keys.  
  
"Okay, see ya," Helena said taking the keys and getting into the car.  
  
Letty walked back into the house, Jesse was sleeping on the couch, she knelt down beside his head, "Letty, are you leaving?" Jesse asked. Letty looked around then replied, "Yeah, I am Jesse. I'll call you, I promise."  
  
"Thanks," he replied as he fell back to sleep. She kissed him on the forehead and took of the gold necklace that hung around her neck; she took off the necklace and put it in Jesse's hand along with the letter she wrote. She kissed him on the forehead again and walked over to the front door.  
  
**(Chorus)**  
  
I'm leaving today  
  
Livin' it, leaving it to change  
  
**  
  
She opened the door and looked back once more, "Goodbye.Letty. Hello.new me. Goodbye team Toretto and Jesse," she whispered and walked out of the house for good, getting into her car she looked back once more letting the memories drift away.  
  
**(Verse 2)**  
  
As I'm driving I'm captured by the view  
  
So much beauty to road becomes my muse The heat is rising and my hand surfs through the wind Cool, calm, collected is the child that lies within, see ** Letty had her window rolled down with her hand surfing through the wind as she raced down the highway. She looked out at the beauty around her; she let all her memories drift away as she let the road take control. She didn't know where she was going she just wanted to be anywhere but where she was.  
  
**(Chorus x2)**  
  
I'm leaving today  
  
Livin' it, leaving it to change  
  
**  
  
Mia rolled over in her bed to shut of her alarm; she walked over to her closet and looked for her outfit. Huh? That's funny I picked out my outfit last night but it's not here, now I have to find a new one, Mia thought. She picked another outfit and quickly got dressed; she went down stairs and made coffee. She got all her books and stuff she needed for school and head out; she stopped when she noticed Jesse lying on the couch, she put a blanket over him then left. She got into her and drove to college, she had to run to her class to get there on time; she took her usual seat and opened her book just as the professor walked into the room. She noticed a yellow piece of paper that was folded in half, in her book; she opened the paper to find it was a letter on legal pad paper. It said:  
  
Dear Mia Toretto,  
  
This isn't one of those 'let's go to the mall after school' notes or 'do you know who is a complete hottie' notes, not that I've ever write one of those notes. Anyways, I better get to the point I don't have much time, and no I'm not dying I just want to get out of here before you or the guys wake up. I made a decision and it does affect the whole team, but it's my life so that's why not hearing about it till now. I'm.I'm leaving, as in I'm leaving Team Toretto, Dom and the family, not for good, well I am leaving Dom for good but not the team or the family just Dom. And you probably guessed it by now, Dom is the reason I'm leaving, I just can't take his bull shit anymore and I really haven't had a chance to live, what I mean is I've never had the chance to live my life or even find myself, you have, Dom has, Leon has, Vince has and even Jesse has but not me. Hell, when did I have the chance? I spent most of my high school life trying to prove to the team I could race and then the rest of my life up to now holding up my title as Racing Queen and The Racing King's girl. You're lucky Mia, you got to find yourself and life your life and not the life that was chosen for you unlike me. You'll make a great doctor, but I'm not a racer anymore, it doesn't have the same, you know, it's not the same as it was when I started when there was so much at steak, it got old quick. Beat your sitting in class right now and I'm just wasting your time with this letter so I'll just get to the point. I left Mia, well by now I have, and I don't know where I'm going; I guess I'll just dive until a sign captures me. I know you'll miss me and you've been a great friend and hell, you're practically my sister and you've taken care of me since I was a little kid, just promise you'll finish college and become a doctor unless that's not what you want to be. I'm gonna miss you and the whole team, but this is something I have to do for me, and it's about time I start doing something for me. And by the way, I know you don't need Dom, you don't need anymore stress on your hands.  
Love,  
  
Leticia  
  
Tears were silently falling down Mia's face; she grabbed all her stuff and ran out of the class; she got into her car and drove home.  
  
Leon opened his eyes and stretched, he could hear Vince's snoring through the wall. He got up and walked over to his dresser and raked through his drawers; what's this? Leon asked himself. He picked up the letter and opened it; it said:  
  
Dear Leon,  
Hey, brother! Man, put some pants on before you go upstairs for breakfast, and Jesse is sleeping on the couch. Don't wake the poor guy, he need his rest and don't even start with the whole you baby Jesse thing, cuz it's not true. Take care of Mia and make sure to put Vince in his place when he's being a complete ass. I guess you have work to get to and other stuff like that, so let me make this short an emotional free; I'm leaving LA, the Team, Dominic, and the old Letty behind. I don't know where the hell I'm going but I just have to get away from it all and from Dominic, I need to live my life and not the life Dom choose for me. See you when I see you brother.  
Love,  
  
Leticia  
  
Vince looked woke up and looked at the clock besides his bed, Mia didn't wake me up? And neither did Letty, that's new, Vince thought. He got out of bed and quickly got dressed; he started to put his tools into his toolbox; where the hell did I put my wrench? he asked himself. He spotted his wrench and picked it up along with the letter. What's this? It's from Letty, he thought. He started to read the letter:  
  
Dear Vince,  
Hey brother! Finally decided to get your lazy ass up? Try to get to work on time today, you know how Dom gets; Jesse is asleep on the couch tell Dom he's taking that day off, he needs sometime off. Don't be an ass or Leon will put you in your place, take care of Mia and Jesse. Finish the work on the mustang I was working on, I won't be able to finish it, and it does have much left to be done on it. Bet your wondering what this letter's for, well I'll get to the point; I'm leaving. Okay, let me specify that, I'm leaving the Team, Dom, street racing, and the old Letty behind. Tell Dominic that I'm taking a very long and very Dom-less vacation. Bye and have fun.  
Love,  
Leticia  
  
**(Verse 3)**  
  
But somehow I miss it, I think I'll really miss it one day  
  
I turn up the radio and I feel like I've never felt before Turn down the memories of yesteryears and broken dreams I bring  
  
Finally free  
  
**  
  
Jesse opened his hand, the letter and necklace fell out of his hand; he looked at it and tried to remember why he had it in his hand. Then it hit him, Letty, she left, she left him alone without her; she always took care of him and made sure he was alright but now she was gone, gone for good. He looked at the necklace, the golden necklace with the golden cross that she never took off; he looked at the necklace and held it in his hand as he read the letter it read:  
  
Dear Jesse,  
Morning sunshine! Take that day off and don't listen to Dom, I'm giving you permission to have the day off and do what ever you want. Make sure you take your pills I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm sorry that I'm leaving but I have to Jesse I just can't take it no more and no matter how hard I try it never makes it better just worst. I'll miss you and I'll call you when I get to my first stop but you have to promise not to tell anyone where I am. I'm gonna travel the world and meet people, and leave street racing, not forever just for now. Well, I have to hit the road, bye for now.  
Love,  
Leticia  
  
Mia came running into the house, Leon, Vince and Jesse were all sitting at the kitchen table; she walked in, "You guys got a letter, too?"  
  
"Yeah," they all said in union.  
  
"Great, she's gone," Mia replied.  
  
"It's Dom's fault," Jesse said.  
  
"You're right," Leon said.  
  
"She'll come back won't she, Mia?" Jesse asked with hope in his voice.  
  
"I.don't know, Jesse."  
  
"Oh."  
  
**(Verse 4)**  
  
Slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze  
  
**  
  
Letty got out of her car, she walked over to the ocean and laid down on the sand and stared at the night sky. She had been driving for over eighteen hours and she was tired, she had made it all the way to Nevada and she was hoping to reach Jersey by the end of the week. She stared at the star lit sky above her, she search the sky for a shooting star. She spotted one, she closed her eyes and made a wish; please let Jesse be okay and let the rest of the team too. She opened her eyes again and got up and walked back over to her car, she grabbed her cell phone and threw it into the ocean; she'd get a new one later on. She got back into the car and drove off; she had to find somewhere to sleep that night.  
  
There was a loud knock at the door to the Toretto residence, Mia ran down the stairs as she tightened her robe around herself. She opened the door and was greeted by three policemen. She looked at them and said, "How may I help you?"  
  
"We're here to arrest Mr. Dominic Toretto, we have a warrant," one of the police officers said.  
  
Mia moved aside, knowing there wasn't anything she could do now, "He's upstairs, the last room at the end of the hall."  
  
"Thank you, and may I please get your name?"  
  
"My name is Mia Toretto, I'm Dominic Toretto's sister."  
  
"We be gone as soon as we have Mr. Toretto in custody."  
  
All three of the police officers walked upstairs, they opened the door to Dominic's room; they found Dom fully dressed and looking out his window, "Mr. Toretto, you're under arrest for abusing Mrs. Leticia Rodriguez, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will and can be used against you in a court of law," one of the officers said as the other two arrested Dom.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!?" Dominic shouted as they dragged him down the stairs.  
  
"Mrs. Rodriguez reported the abuse she was getting for you and you're being arrested and will be put on trial."  
  
"No!! Mia! Leon! Vince! Jesse!" Dom shouted as they dragged him out the door, "Please help me!"  
  
All the rage that was boiling inside of Jesse came rushing out of him, "The way you fucking helped Letty!?!?" he shouted, causing everyone to stop and look at him. Jesse's eyes revealed all the pain, rage and hurt inside of him, Dom gaze was cast to the floor as the police officers dragged him the rest of the way out.  
  
Letty walked out of the hotel and got into her car, she opened her glove compartment and took out a pistol. She remembered the first time she had used it: 'We had an agreement Tran!' Jennifer Tran looked around the garage making sure she had someone covering her back. 'You made a deal with my brother, not me. I don't have to honor any agreement with you, Dick!' She could see how wild his eyes were and this fueled her fear even more. 'I think not. And you know what else, I'm gonna make an example of you!' He pulled out his gun and shot her in the side, she doubled over and fell to the ground. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with hate and sympathy for him, 'My brother will kill you for this!' Dick laughed and then replied, 'If he doesn't find out he can't do anything!' He shot her once more this time in the shoulder, shattering it. Letty came out of the shadows pistol in hand aimed at Dick's head; she shot his hand which caused him to drop his gun onto the cement floor. A loud clang was heard throughout the garage, Letty kicked him in the chest sending him flying into one of Tran's cars shattering the windshield. He came at her, trying to get the pistol away from her, but Letty knew how to control her weapon and she knew how to fight. Before he knew it, he was on the floor, he got back up, 'You shouldn't have done that, Dick.' She shot him in the chest; she didn't even flinch as the bullet came flying out of the gun and into the man's chest killing him on contact. She quickly ran over to Jennifer's side, 'Jennifer, are you alright?' Jennifer's body shook as she coughed up blood, she couldn't stop and she could only get a few words out, 'Letty, tell Tran who did this to me and promise me you'll live your life not someone else.' Letty helped Jennifer onto her feet; 'Promise me,' she choked out collapsing to her knees. 'I promise you,' Letty replied, 'Now com' on we've got to get you to the hospital.' Jennifer began shaking her head, and she began coughing again, 'No, Letty, I.' She fell to the floor blood pouring out of her mouth. Johnny came running into the garage, he stopped when he saw Jennifer, 'Letty! What happened?' Johnny asked kneeling next to her. 'Dick shot her, you didn't honor your deal with him.' Letty could see the rage that filled his eyes, 'That mother fuckin' asshole! Where the fuck is he?' She turned and looked at the other body that was lying on the floor, 'There, he's dead. I shot him, I had the shot so I took it.' Johnny narrowed his eyes and took off. 'Where are you going?!?' Letty shouted before he could exit the garage. 'I'm gonna show his team what happens when you mess with Tran!' He shouted back, she made her ay over to Dick's gun. 'Here take this, too!' She said tossing him the gun. Letty half carried half dragged Jennifer into her car, she put her into the back seat; she ripped off half of her shirt and tied it around Jennifer's side, trying to stop the blood flow. She drove to the hospital as quickly as she could, when she gout there she tried to carry Jennifer in, but she was a little too heavy; when she finally got her inside one of the nurse helped her get Jennifer on a gurney. Letty waited in the waiting room for hours, she wasn't gonna leave until she knew if Jennifer was okay or not. The doctor came out of the operating room; he walked over to Letty, 'Miss Toretto?' he asked politely. 'Yes,' Letty replied as she looked up at him. 'You can go see Miss Tran now, she's stable. She walked into Jennifer's room and walked over to the side of her bed, she pulled a chair over to the side. Jennifer opened her eyes slowly and looked at Letty, 'Let, where's Johnny?' Letty took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh, 'He went to show Dick's crew why you don't mess with Tran.' She shook her head, 'Surprise, surprise my brother handling something with violence. Let, you know I didn't sleep with Dom that was a lie. Of course it was, I am gay.' Letty laughed to herself, 'Guess who ever said that didn't know.' Both girls laughed and then suddenly out of nowhere a long beep was heard.Jennifer was dead. A second later nurses and doctors came rushing into the room, Letty started to slowly walk out of the room, and soon she began to run, run as fast as she could. Letty let her head fall back onto the head rest, pistol still in hand; she put it back into the glove compartment and let the tears escape from her eyes not bothering to stop them. She wiped away her eyes and started up her engine and got back onto the open road.  
  
**(Chorus 3x)**  
  
I'm leaving today  
  
Livin' it, leaving it to change  
  
**  
  
"Toretto! I have something here for you,' the guard said as he walked into the room.  
  
He placed a Corona bottle in front of Dominic, "You're giving me beer?" Dom asked.  
  
"No, read the note and there also a necklace attached."  
  
Dom picked up the necklace, it was the one he had given to Letty their first anniversary; he opened the note and began to read:  
  
Dear Dominic,  
Probably wondering why you're at the police department, well I guess I should tell you. I reported you for abuse, now you'll get what you deserve. And don't even start with the whole 'oh, Letty don't you love me anymore'. New flash Dom I never really loved you!! Hope you enjoy your stay in prison, I heard the food looks and taste like puke, enjoy. Oh and don't drop the soap.  
Leticia  
  
Dominic tore up the letter letting the pieces fall to the ground, he grabbed the necklace and threw it across the room. I lost her, I lost her for good, Dominic thought as they took him back to his holding cell.  
  
**(Verse 5)** But somehow I miss it, I think I'll really miss it One day **  
  
"So, where are you from, Hon?" the waitress asked as she poured her another cup of coffee.  
  
"Los Angeles," Letty replied.  
  
"So, what are you doing in New Jersey Hon?"  
  
"Trying to find a new life." 


	3. Part 3: Fighter

~~*Fighter*~~  
  
Dominic had just gotten out of prison a few months ago and had just gotten back on the race scene; this was his come back night. It had been nine years since he had seen her last, he missed her so much. He was really to get back on the scene, show what he was really made of. Suddenly out of nowhere, roaring motorcycles were heard; they came down the street and stopped right behind the cars of team Toretto. There was one motorcycle in the lead, with two behind and a car in the middle with two more motorcycles behind. The motorcyclist on the first bike got off; no one could tell if it was a male or female. The person had on black skater pants, with a leather motorcycle jacket; they also had on a pair of black leather boots which were men's, Dom knew this because he wanted those shoes so badly but he couldn't afford them. They had a helmet on and black leather motorcycle gloves; they walked over to the car in the middle, the driver side door opened, the person got in as the other driver got out. They took off their helmet and rolled down the window and handed it to the other driver. The young man took the helmet, "My boss wants to raise the stakes a little."  
  
"How much is a little?" Hector asked.  
  
"Pink slips plus 10 Gs."  
  
Dominic looked at Hector, eyebrow raised, "Isn't that a lot to risk?" Dom asked.  
  
"Maybe to you, but not my boss."  
  
"What is your boss a millionaire?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Alright, I'll do it. Hector you hold the money."  
  
"My boss doesn't trust him, one of our guys will hold the money and slips."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Fine, your guy will ride with one of my boss' guys."  
  
"Alright, it's a deal."  
  
"Yo Marcos, get out here boy!"  
  
A little boy, no more than six or seven walked out of the passenger's side and walked in front of the car and popped the hood, he leaned over the car; in his back pocket was a wrench, screw driver and pliers. Once the little boy was done he closed the hood, "It's ready!" he shouted and got back into the car.  
  
"Lynn, you're going with Hector," the guy said, a girl on a motorcycle behind the car, got off her bike and handed him her helmet. "This is Lynn she'll be riding with you."  
  
Hector looked her over; she had on black skateboard pants, a tight silver tang top and a black leather jacket. "Great I get stuck with an idiot, oh what un," Lynn said. "So, where's your car?"  
  
"It's the green Honda Civic," Hector said, pointing to his car.  
  
"Couldn't get a new car?"  
  
"It's just the car I drive when I don't race."  
  
"Yeah, well I say the kind of car a man drives is a representation of the man himself."  
  
"You grew up around cars didn't you?"  
  
"No, guys and cars," Lynn said getting into Hector's car.  
  
They drove to the spot, the new racer never getting out of his or her car; the only person who came out was the little boy. They lined up, it was Dom against the mysterious new racer; he didn't know much about this new racer; hell he didn't even know the racer's sex or name for that matter. He looked out his window and tried to look through the racer's window, but they were tinted black, even the windshield. Hector raised his hands and then quickly put they down; both racers went flying past the crowds, but one racer was faster, better and knew the track better than the other. The mysterious racer was going faster than Dominic without any NOS; he or she didn't need it. One racer passed the finish line; he or she stopped the car and a man walked over to the car. The other car came next, "So, it seems the great Dominic Toretto doesn't live up to his legend," the man said. "The only reason she came here was to race the great Dominic Toretto, and it seems you have become a great disappointment to her."  
  
"Her?" Dominic said.  
  
"Yes, my boss is a she. Miss Gomez," he said opening the driver's side door.  
  
"Thank you Jamie, you're a great assistant," Miss Gomez said getting out.  
  
"Letty?" Dominic said getting a good look at her.  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
"I thought.you were dead, I mean you never call or anything."  
  
"So what's your point?"  
  
"You could have called."  
  
"Well, I had things to do that didn't revolve around you."  
  
"You mush have cheated you could never beat me."  
  
"You can check my car if you like."  
  
Dominic popped the hood of her car and took a look at the engine; he then opened the driver's side door and looked inside there was no stereo, backseat or any unnecessary equipment. Only the basics were in the car, two front seats. He looked at Letty, "I remember what your car looked like it had a huge stereo system."  
  
"Yeah, well it added unneeded weight to the car, and it was slowing me down and pissing me off. Do you know what it's like to race in the Mexican street racing circuit? Pretty fucking hard, and a lot more is at risk, I did what ever it took to beat them and the same goes for all the street races I've been in since."  
  
"What are you doing here? Why'd you come back after all this time?"  
  
"I missed my family, why else you idiot! Did you forget why I left in the first place? You, remember, or do you have to hit me again to remember?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry it's just that."  
  
"Don't even make excuses for you behavior! It's was your fault and will always be your fault no matter what you think or say or do."  
  
"Your right it was my fault and I had to learn that."  
  
"Well, good. I've got to go, got a lot to do tomorrow."  
  
"You're not coming to the after party?"  
  
"Not this time."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You don't control me Dominic Toretto! I've got to go."  
  
"Letty." Dominic started.  
  
"She said no, now leave her alone," he said as he pushed Dom away from Letty.  
  
"Com' on lets go people," Letty said.  
  
They all got into their place and drove off leaving the rest of the spectators and Toretto's team in awe.  
  
**(Verse 1)**  
  
After all you put me through  
  
You think I despise you, But in the end I wanna Thank you Cuz you made me that much stronger **  
  
Team Toretto started their weekly BBQ, Dominic was at the grill with Jesse; Vince and Leon were playing basketball. Vince had ended up getting a lot of surgery after the heist; he's left knee had been in bad condition and luckily he come out alright and he could use he's knee. Jesse had spent almost a year in a coma, after having over fifteen operations. Mia walked out of the kitchen and placed the bowls on the table; she set the table making sure to put two extra plates. An engine was cut, and than a door slamming was heard; heels clicking against the cement and then it stopped and everyone looked in the direction the sound had come from.  
  
"Letty!" Jesse shouted as he saw her; he ran over to her and lifted her up. "How you've been?"  
  
"Good," Letty replied. "You?"  
  
"Better than before."  
  
Dominic hadn't been able to get a good look at Letty the night before because her clothes had been so baggie but that day he did. She was a half the size she was when she had left Los Angeles; she had on a pair of red leather pants the hung low on her slender hips. The pants laced up in the front with black laces; she had on a tight fitted black top with the words 'racer chick' in gold on the front and the words 'always take risks' on the back. On the butt of Letty's pants it read 'Gomez', she had on a pair of black framed sunglasses with red lens, her hair was loose, and had on her flame boots, and a few tattoos on her body. Another door was heard and a little boy ran over to Letty, "Mommy!" the boy shouted as he extended his arms. Letty lifted him up with ease into her warm embracing arms.  
  
"Marcos!"  
  
"Tio Jesse," Marcos said as he leaned over to him.  
  
Jesse took Marcos into his arms, "How are you?"  
  
"Okay, I missed you."  
  
"Really? I saw you a month ago."  
  
"But that was a long time ago."  
  
"I got something for you."  
  
"What Tio?"  
  
"Jesse you didn't have to get him anything," Letty said as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Letty, I'm his godfather and this is what godfathers do."  
  
"Spoil their godchild?"  
  
"Part of the time."  
  
"Can I see my present now?" Marcos asked.  
  
"You're just as impatient as your father," Letty said as she took Marcos into her arms.  
  
"Follow me," Jesse said as he walked over to the little garage at the Toretto house.  
  
"What is it?" Marcos asked.  
  
"It's a surprise Marcos."  
  
"Awe."  
  
"Stop being such a baby, baby," Letty said and cracked a smile.  
  
"Ta da," Jesse said as he pulled the sheet off, a smile quickly spread across Marcos's face. Letty put him down and he ran over to the mini car (you know those cars on T.V. that the little kids drive).  
  
"Mommy, look!"  
  
"I made it a perfect model," Jesse said.  
  
"It's great Jesse, but you really didn't have to."  
  
"Yes I did Letty."  
  
Marcos got into the car and started driving around the backyard, "No, help mom!" a young women shouted laughter in her voice. She ran behind Letty and put her hands on her waist.  
  
"What's wrong?" Letty asked.  
  
"He's trying to drop me and he won't leave me alone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who else, mom."  
  
A guy came charging towards Letty, the girl ran towards Jesse and around Vince and Leon; Letty ran after them, Jesse caught the girl around the waist and the guy caught Letty around the waist and spun her around.  
  
"Tio Jesse put me down and let me kick his ass!"  
  
"Sergio, how many times do I have to tell you not to fool around? Especially when your at someone else's house."  
  
"We're at Jesse's house, or well one of your friends houses," Sergio replied. "And anyways Salgado started it."  
  
"And how did Salgado start it?"  
  
"Um.I.never mind."  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha," Salgado said.  
  
"Better run," Sergio said as he put Letty down.  
  
"Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread woman!"  
  
Sergio went racing after Salgado, almost knocking Letty over, "I'd do something but I really don't feel like it."  
  
"Who are they?" Mia asked as she walked over to Letty.  
  
"The little boy is my son Marcos Gomez, the girl is my stepdaughter Salgado Gomez and the guy is Sergio, he's part of my team. He's dad and Gustavo worked together, both champion boxers and racers, they owned a garage together, they grew up together. He's dad died three years ago and Gustavo took him in and we took care of him like he was another one of his kids; he died, it was hard on Sergio and Gustavo but they got through it."  
  
"Do they always do that?"  
  
"Not always, but we were in a car for over fourteen hours yesterday."  
  
"Why so much?"  
  
"We've been traveling around a lot."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We've been moving a lot, after I take over the race world in one state I move onto another and do the same. It gives the kids some variety, you know not having to stay in the same place for a long time."  
  
"What's the longest you've stayed in one place?"  
  
"Four months, right Jesse?"  
  
"Yeah," Jesse replied.  
  
"How would he know?" Mia asked.  
  
"Jesse came to visit me a lot after I left."  
  
"Oh. Why don't we eat, now? We can watch a movie later, I rented this new one called Girlfight it's suppose to be good."  
  
"Bet it will. Marcos, Salgado, Sergio get over here now!" Letty shouted. They ran over to her, she picked up Marcos.  
  
"What do you want mom?" Salgado asked.  
  
"It's dinner time, go wash up and take your brother with you."  
  
"Where's the bathroom?"  
  
"Second floor, second door in the middle."  
  
"Race you," Sergio said as Letty placed Marcos on the ground.  
  
"Ready, set.Go!" Letty shouted and the kids took off.  
  
"Must you encourage them?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Letty!"  
  
"Alejandra! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Jersey shooting your latest documentary."  
  
"Honey, you are the documentary. And Marcos at Racer's Edge told me, he's not very good at keeping a secret."  
  
"Yes he is; what did you do to him?"  
  
"Nothing illegal," she said. "Well in Mexico anyways," she added under her breathe.  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"I did! I did! I did!"  
  
"You slut!"  
  
"The sluttest!"  
  
"You are so proud of that aren't you?"  
  
"Of course! And we are still shooting the documentary, and I have my camera with me."  
  
"Do you go anywhere without it?"  
  
"Of course not, exciting things can happen anywhere."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"None of you guys mind if I set up my camera and film a bunch of stuff, do you?"  
  
"No," everyone replied.  
  
"Great, I'll get my stuff."  
  
"Is that the beautiful Alejandra's voice I hear?" Jesse asked.  
  
"The one and only," she replied as she opened her arms and posed. "But I bet you say that to all the pretty young things."  
  
"Yes but you're the prettiest and oldest."  
  
"I'm gonna kick you ass."  
  
"No your not," Jesse said as he took her into his arms.  
  
"You're just so damn cocky!"  
  
"The cockiest," he replied and kissed her.  
  
"Tia Alejandra!" Salgado and Marcos called as they ran over to her and hugged her.  
  
"How are you two?"  
  
"Tia you saw us yesterday," Marcos said as she picked him up.  
  
"So what I missed you guys, I'm your godmother Marcitos I can miss you all I want." Marcos started to laugh with a smile spread across his face.  
  
"I got you what you asked for Salgado."  
  
"Really Tia! Oh, my god you're the best!"  
  
"Hey, I might have gotten it but it was your mother who influenced him."  
  
"Shut up!" Letty said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"You better not."  
  
"Lets eat," Mia said.  
  
They all walked to the table, Letty sat Marcos on her lap, Sergio and Salgado sat on either side of her and Alejandra sat next to Jesse. "Well, since it's been a while since Letty has been here, why doesn't she say grace," Mia said.  
  
"Can I say it mommy?" Marcos asked.  
  
"Of course," Letty replied.  
  
"Thank you God for the food on this ta-ta-table before us, and thank you for protecting mommy, Salgado, Sergio, Tia Alejandra and Tio Jesse. And say hi to daddy. Amen." Marcos looked up at Letty, "Did I do good?"  
  
"Yes," Letty replied. "Yes you did."  
  
"Lets eat," Vince said.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
Everyone gathered around the TV, the Team was seated on the couch, Letty was on the floor next to Mia, Alejandra was in Jesse's lap, Marcos was laying in Letty's lap and Sergio and Salgado were seated next to her. Mia put the tape in and pressed play; the movie started and everyone's attention went to the screen. Marcos fell a sleep a few minutes into the movie but everyone else was into the movie. (All quote from the movie are not from the same scene unless indicated by **.)  
  
"You fucked him," Letty said at the same time as Diana Guzman in the movie.  
  
"That's my brother you little shit," Letty said along with Diana.  
  
**"It's fun that's all," Letty said with Diana.  
  
**"Doesn't sound like fun to me," Alejandra said with Marisol.  
  
**"Well there is this one guy."  
  
**"I knew it. Name?"  
  
**"Adrian."  
  
**"Adrian? What kind of girly name is that?"  
  
**"Hey! 100% man if you know what I mean."  
  
**"And?"  
  
**"And what?"  
  
**"And how would you know by this percentage?"  
  
**"Guess work Marisol. How come everything has to be romance with you?"  
  
**"I live for that shit what can I say?"  
  
"Oh my God, you're Diana, aren't you Letty!" Mia shouted.  
  
"Duh!" Letty replied.  
  
"Yeah, and I directed it," Alejandra said. "She really did all that training, man she can take down anyone." (A/N: I am not trying to take credit away from the director and writer of Girlfight but I am using the movie for a fanfic so I am gonna add a disclaimer: I do not own Girlfight or anything else associated with Girlfight except of course a VHS and DVD.)  
  
"He's cute," Mia said as referring to the actor who played Adrian. "You got to kiss him! I so hate you!"  
  
"She did more than just kiss him," Alejandra said.  
  
"Shut up!" Letty shouted throwing a pillow at her.  
  
The movie ended and Letty stood up with Marcos in her arms, "We better be going," Letty said.  
  
"Why don't you stay the night? You can borrow some of my clothes and the guys can borrow well their clothes," Mia said pointing to the guys.  
  
"We'll stay," Alejandra said.  
  
"No, we're fi." Letty said but started to fall asleep.  
  
"She's tired, she's been driving for hours."  
  
"I'll go get you girls some clothes and you guys also. Dom will show you where you are sleeping tonight."  
  
"Follow me," Dom said.  
  
Letty stayed in the spare room with her son, daughter and Sergio, and Alejandra sleep with Jesse. They all changed and went to bed.  
  
**(Verse 2)**  
  
Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up Cause I've had enough You were there by my side, always down for the ride But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame **  
  
The next morning Letty woke up and walked into the kitchen to find Mia starting breakfast. She poured herself a cup of coffee and hopped onto the counter.  
  
"You're actually up before noon, that's a miracle," Mia said.  
  
"No, not really," Letty said.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes really. I get up every morning, no matter where we are, make breakfast for everyone, Alejandra and I usually take turns; I make breakfast one day she makes it the next. Then I make Salgado lunch and Sergio, take them to school than I come back home make lunch for Marcos , take him to school and go to work."  
  
"Damn girl, you do more work than I do."  
  
"Well, I'm raising two teenagers, and a six year-old, it's not easy, but I deal with it. I do the best I can and it seems to be working."  
  
"You, you're a great mother to those kids."  
  
"Well someone has to be."  
  
"So, what do you usually make for breakfast?"  
  
"Well, today's Saturday so Marcos usually asks for French toast."  
  
"So, that's what's for breakfast."  
  
"Did I mention Marcos is extremely picky about his French toast?"  
  
"Like you picky?"  
  
"No, he eats a certain kind of syrup on them and they have to be made with a certain cinnamon. My mom or me usually make him his French toast or his sister."  
  
"So where would I find these certain things?"  
  
"I'll send Sergio for them."  
  
"Send me for what?" Sergio asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"French toast ingredients," Letty replied as she slid off the counter.  
  
"Syrup and cinnamon?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Your car?"  
  
"Do I look stupid to you, I'm not letting a teenager behind the wheel of my car."  
  
"Then whose?"  
  
"Jesse!"  
  
"What?!" Jesse shouted back.  
  
"Can Sergio take your car to the store!?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"French Toast!"  
  
"They're on my dresser!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
"Now go get dressed, get the keys and go," Letty said as she handed him the money.  
  
Sergio ran to his room and left ten minutes later. Letty stretched as she waited for the rest of her families to wake up.  
  
"Mornin' Mia, mornin' Letty, mornin' Letty's ass," Dom said as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Very funny," Letty said as she stood up.  
  
"Well, it's a really nice ass."  
  
"I should just slap you across the face right now."  
  
Salgado walked into the room, well more like danced into the room, "I still say you should do the back flip," Letty said.  
  
"Mom, I don't even know how to do that," Salgado replied.  
  
"Yes you do I spent all summer teaching you."  
  
"I'd like to see you do one."  
  
"Sure," she said as she did a back flip onto the kitchen table. She started to dance little J. Lo in her new video 'I'm Glad' or something like that. Dominic stared at her as if she were crazy, she flip off the table and landed in the splits. "Ta da," Letty said.  
  
"A bit show offie aren't we mother?"  
  
"Don't start Salgado."  
  
"I'm not starting."  
  
"That's what you say."  
  
"You can be such a child sometimes."  
  
"And so do you."  
  
"Sure, mom, sure."  
  
"It's true," Letty said as she got back onto her feet.  
  
"You know just because you can do all those fancy flips and dance moves doesn't mean you have to show off all the time."  
  
"What did she do?" Alejandra asked as she rushed into the room.  
  
"Did a back flip onto my clean kitchen table and dance on it, flipped back off and did the splits," Mia replied.  
  
"Damn!! I should just follow her with a camera!"  
  
"You do, you just weren't awake when I did it," Letty replied as she sat across from Dom.  
  
"You could have woken me up!"  
  
"Nope, not that stupid."  
  
"I just finished editing the two documentaries, and the beginning of the third."  
  
"When can I see it?"  
  
"Today if you like."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"I don't know, but I want them ready for Sundance this year, so I only have a few weeks to get it ready and send it in and see if they'll accept it."  
  
"Finally."  
  
"Shut up, it's not easy ya know, it took awhile to figure out what was useable and what wasn't. Not as easy as it seems."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"We are talking about you."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"Don't worry you'll see."  
  
"Something worry worthy always happens after you say that."  
  
"Not always."  
  
"Yes, always."  
  
**(Verse 3)**  
  
After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that  
  
I hold resentment for you But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know Just how capable I am to pull through So I wanna say Thank you Cause it **  
  
Everyone took a seat on the couch, Alejandra held the tape in her hands getting ready to put it in the VCR; everyone was anxious to see it especially Letty since it was about her. "Okay, can I just say one thing before we start?" Alejandra asked before the tape could start.  
  
"Sure," everyone said.  
  
"No one has seen this but me, so don't get mad about what's on the film. Especially you Dom."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She pressed play and sat down next to Jesse, "It's on," someone said in the background.  
  
"It's on, oh," Alejandra said turning her attention to the camera. "Hello, I'm Alejandra and I'll be taking you through this journey through the life of my best friend Leticia Rodriguez's life. It's a bit intense, and sometimes it gets really scary. There are a few interviews with Letty and a bunch of people who knew her pretty well. Let me tell you a little bit about Leticia Rodriguez." Scenes of Letty came on the screen with Alejandra's voice in the background; scenes of Letty in high school playing on the soccer team, with other boyfriends, her in class, hanging at the races, hanging with her friends, dancing, having fun, and racing her purple Nissan 240sx. "Letty wasn't your typical teenaged girl, she was the captain of the soccer team, always hung out with guys, never wore a dress, not even to the senior ball. She had boyfriends, sure, but she didn't stay with them long, she didn't want to be anyone property; she grew up in one of the best families in the world. One of four and the youngest and the only girl in the family; she worked hard, really hard for what she had." Now scenes of Letty and Dom together came on. "But then she met the one man who turned her life into a living hell; he made her weak, he made her look like prey and that wasn't Letty, that couldn't be Letty. He took so much away from her, she wasn't the Race Queen anymore, a title she worked years to get. She wasn't strong anymore, she stopped going to college, and she wasn't on the soccer team and her scholarship went to waste. She wanted to be a mechanic so badly but it never happened. He took so much from her, and before I knew it she wasn't Letty anymore; she wasn't the great independent, free spirit woman with a 'do anything to piss me off and I'll beat the crap out of you' attitude, that no one could pull off but her. I couldn't believe want happened and perhaps I didn't want to." Scenes of Dom yelling at Letty started to play then scenes of him getting angry at her for talking to some guy and then scenes of him beating her. Letty looked away from the screen, her children could feel the tension in her body. Marcus came on the screen, "Umm.do I start? Oh, okay. I've known Letty since we were little kids and she beat the shit out of me. She was always getting into fights; she was great, crazy but great. She was always there when you needed her, always had the answers, she always found a way to get everyone out of tight jams.but when it was her, it was like she wasn't even her anymore, she couldn't find her way out and it wasn't her anymore. It was like someone had beaten the soul out of her, by the end I think he had." More people came on and talked about how Dominic changed Letty, and not for the better. Helena and beaten Letty came on the screen, "He doesn't love you, Let!" Helena shouted as she whirled on Letty. Letty turned so that the right side of her face was facing the camera and everyone could see her split lip. "You could do so much fucking better than him!" Letty walked away and Helena grabbed her arm. "Listen to me for once in your fucking life Letty! There are guys lining up just to get a glimpse of you, hell even I don't get that! I don't care how many god damn times you say that he loves you, cuz his mother fucking ass ain't worth your time, he knows it you know it the whole fucking world knows it!!" She broke her grip with everyone could see was painful for her. "You think I don't fucking know that already! You think I don't feel the pain?!! Huh? HUH! Cuz I do and guess what you don't know how it feels!!" Helena narrowed her eyes at her, "I don't know! I don't fucking know! Let me tell you something Letty, I know more than you do! And do you remember who got me out! You! Don't you remember this conversation! We had it over two years ago, except I was you and you were me!" Letty looked at Helena, and there was an undying silence. More scenes of Helena and Letty arguing were shown but there was no sound only the emotions on their face. Letty came on the screen, her hair was pulled into a high tight ponytail. She looked straight into the camera and began to speak, "Hey, everyone. My name is Leticia Rodriguez, and this documentary is about me, and everything in it is true. This is only the first part of my story, it's not over yet, not by a long shot." Then came the scenes of Letty packing and writing letters to the team, and the scenes of her going to racers edge to see Marcus and asking him to up grade her whole car. And then finally the closing scenes, showing Letty putting all her stuff in the truck of her car and driving off as Christina Aguilera's Walk Away started to play, then Cruz by Christina.  
  
"Well that's part one. Ready for part two?" Alejandra asked.  
  
**(Chorus)**  
  
Makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for makin me a fighter **  
Alejandra put the second tape in and pressed play, "Well, um.this is what Letty did for three years, before Marcos. Enjoy." The first scene was of Letty in San Francisco, "Hey! Helena guess were I am? No. No. No. No. Would you just give up? I'm in San Francisco. Yeah. I don't know yet, I might stay a few days, a week, a month, a year or maybe the rest of my life. I'm joking, God you take everything so seriously. Well gotta go. Why? Cuz I'm using a payphone. Oh shut up. Bye." Then a scene of her in Seattle, New Jersey, New York, Hawaii, Spain, New England, Italian, Egypt, and India. She smiled at the camera, she was backstage at a modeling show; she was in it. "You might remember me as Letty from the first documentary, well here's part two. I'm modeling; well it's not my career. So, we're backstage right now, so look around." Again Letty face appeared and this time she was in a classroom setting, "Hey everyone, I'm in a daycare center. I work at an all day daycare center for underprivileged children. It's different than being a model and a lot more exhausting, but I love kids they're great." Another classroom setting scene came on the screen, but this time Letty was standing in front of a class. "Physical abuse is never the victim's fault, no matter what the abuser says." A blonde girl raised her hand, "Yes?" Letty said pointing to her. "How would you know?" the girl asked in a snotty tone. "Because I was abused," Letty replied, and the whole class fell silent. "Hey, we on the set of my first movie, Girlfight. We're getting ready to shoot one of the first boxing scenes of the movie. My character is fighting Ray in her first real boxing match, so it's gonna be interesting." And more scenes followed with other career she had. Finally came a scene she was lying on the shore of a beaches in Puerto Rico in a bikini top and a pair of short shorts; she had a pair of black sunglasses, her hair was piled on top of her head and she was lying on a white towel. A tall guy stood over her and Letty removed her sunglasses, she sat up as she stretched her arms over her head. "Can I help you?" Letty asked as she looked up at him. "Yes, you're mother set me. You cancelled the repair man for the sink," he said more as a question that a statement. "Yes, I fixed it."  
  
"Well, Miss, most people leave that up to the professionals."  
  
"Yeah, well it takes you guys a life time to get a job done."  
  
"But it's out job."  
  
"Well the plumbing is working fine, so we really don't need you. Now get of my property!"  
  
"Well, not that I'm trying to say that you didn't do a good job but can I see what you did."  
  
"Are you gonna pay me for the work I did?"  
  
"If you did it correctly."  
  
"Well there's a new one getting paid to do someone else's job."  
  
"I haven't paid you yet."  
  
"Oh, you will believe me," Letty said as she stood up. Then it cut to a scene of Letty sitting on the bed and her cousin standing in front of the mirror examining her outfit. "Come on Letty, I would do it for you!" the young woman said as she turned around to face her. "No, no chance in hell!" Letty shouted back. The young woman stomped her foot hard on the floor. "Now you listen to me, Leticia Rodriguez! You are going to go out with his cousin and you are gonna enjoy yourself and you aren't going to be the cranky bitch you are!" Letty stood up and shoved her against the wall. "Listen to me you stuck up, wannabe blonde 'ho! I'm not going anywhere with that motherfucker's cousin, uncle, brother, father, grandfather or brother- in-law! Got me!" It was more of a statement than a question. The woman shoved Letty into a chair, "Listen to me bitch, you will go and you will wear pink and no leather!" Letty stood up and gripped her cousin's collar, "Let me wear leather and paid me four hundred dollars and I'll do it!" She narrowed her eyes and gripped her wrist, "Fine! Fifties or twenties?" Letty broke her grip, "Hundreds!"  
  
"Okay, here!" she handed Letty the money.  
  
"I'll be back in ten minutes."  
  
"Fine, hurry up. They'll be here at 8:30." Letty came back in a pair of cameral leather pants that laced up from hip to the waist, a white wife beater with a leather jacket that matched the pants. Her hair was tied high on her head with two strings of loose hair; of course she had her black sunglasses on, which was a usual assessors for Letty. "Ready." She said as she walked into the room. "Great, just let me finish my make-up."  
  
"You want me to tell the guys to get comfortable?"  
  
"You think you're just so funny."  
  
"Actually I do."  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"No, cuz you can kick my ass."  
  
"See, all there is are upsides." The doorbell rang and a knock on the door followed, the young woman put down her lipstick that she had just finished applying and grabbed her purse and rushed down the stairs with Letty dragging behind. "Hello Luis." A booming man's voice was heard, "Hello Christina. You look beautiful, for too beautiful for words. These are for you." Letty smiled to herself, "Oh, he's totally gay," Letty whispered under her breath. "So, where's your cousin?" Christina asked. "Oh, he's right here," he said pointing to the tall and finer looking guy next to him. "Hi, I'm Gustavo," he said putting his hand out for Christina; she took his hand and shook it. "Where's your cousin?" Gustavo asked. "She should be down here soon."  
  
"Of all the idiots in all the world in all the hillbilly families in the world you just had to be related to him," Letty said as she walked over to him, it was the repair man from before. "Oh, it's you. How nice to see you again."  
  
"Kiss my ass!"  
  
"Letty!!" Christina shouted.  
  
"What? It's not my fault." Christina rolled her eyes and the words six months rolled down the screen. The next scene that came on was of Letty on Gustavo's back, "So, I want you to meet my daughter," Gustavo said as he looked over his shoulder at her. "You me the gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, talented, gifted, sweet, perfect in every way, with eyes like the sun, and hair like a black river, and a smile of gold that could make anyone's heart melt, and the future Miss Universe from now and forever daughter?" Letty asked as she looked at her. "Yup, that would be her."  
  
"I can't wait to meet her, you talk about her so much I feel like I know her already."  
  
"Well.ironically I have nothing to say about this."  
  
"Well, there's a miracle."  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
"Uh.No."  
  
"Remind me again why I want you to be an influence in my daughter's life."  
  
"You're crazy, insane and cuz you love me."  
  
"Yup, they're all true, especially the I love you one."  
  
"Why Gustavo Gomez are you trying to say you love me?"  
  
"Yes, Leticia Rodriguez, I love you and I always will."  
  
A smile spread across Letty's face; they arrived at his house and Letty meet him daughter and they really hit it off.  
  
"What's with you?" Gustavo asked as he looked at Letty. "What are you talking about?" Letty asked, a bit strange. "There's this different feel, different glow about you."  
  
"Really, didn't notice," she said as she turned her back to him.  
  
"Letty, what are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Letty."  
  
"Fine. Um.how can I put this? What miracle of life takes nine months to make?"  
  
"A baby, what's your point?"  
  
"Think."  
  
"You're."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm gonna be a father.again!" Gustavo shouted as he picked Letty up and spun her around. "Gustavo, two words: Morning sickness."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
**(Verse 4)**  
  
Never saw in coming, all of you backstabbing  
  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realized your game I heard you're goin round playin, the victim now But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame Cause you dug your own grave After all of the fight and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me But that won't work anymore, no more, It's over Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down So I wanna say thank you Cause it **  
  
The words two years appeared across the screen. Suddenly they were in a room with about ten girls in red dress, as the camera made its way through the crowd a small white spot was getting bigger and bigger as the camera got closer. "Oh my God Letty you look beautiful!" Helena shouted as she ran over to Letty and hugged her. "Thanks, Helena," Letty replied, smiling. "You're getting married, can you believe it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's the best day of my life!" Letty wore a plain white silk dress with a white beaded design; she wore a tiara with a veil attached that went down to her hips; and a pair of sandal white heels that were low. Her hair was in a fancy bun on the top of head with two strands in front of her face and two hanging down her neck and she had very little make-up on. Salgado walked up to Letty, "Mom, you look great! Dad's gonna be stunned." Letty smiled, "Thanks honey." All the bridesmaids were ushered out of the room. "So, you ready Letty?" Jesse asked. Letty bit her lip, "Yeah, I'm ready." Jesse walked Letty down the aisle; and then came the rest of the wedding. After the church it cut to the scene of Letty's and Gustavo's first dance as a couple. They danced to J.Lo's Don't Promise me Forever; they were the perfect couple, there was no more perfect couple. After the dance finished scenes of Letty and her new family came on, they were happy and having fun together, they were the all American family.  
  
**(Chorus)**  
  
Makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for makin me a fighter  
  
**  
  
There was a blank screen and then another scene came on of Letty and the kids, "Come on finish your homework, Dad's coming home today from his undercover assignment," Letty said as she set the table. "Mom, I need help, I totally don't understand this stuff," Salgado said as she looked up from her work. "Hey, don't look at me, ask Sergio, he's the genus."  
  
"Sergio, help me with my homework!"  
  
"Do I get paid?"  
  
"Do you want to walk with a limp?  
  
"I'm coming." There was a knock at the door, and Letty went to answer it, "You two finish your homework," she threw the statement over her shoulder. She opened the door, a tall, slender, dark skinned police officer stood in front of her, "Hi Danny, how can I help you?" Letty asked as she picked up Marcos and gave him to Salgado. "Umm.Letty, I don't know how to say this," Danny said.  
  
"Get to the point as quickly as possible, Danny."  
  
"Letty, while Gustavo was on the job."  
  
"Listen to me, stop sugar coating it and just say it!"  
  
"Letty, he was killed."  
  
"What? You're joking, this is some cruel joke you're all playing on me."  
  
"No, it's not. I'm sorry."  
  
"No! No! No! No! No!" Letty shouted as she collapsed to the ground. The camera was placed on the coffee table still filming. "Letty, Letty! Are you alright? Letty, please say something!" Alejandra shouted.  
  
"I'll kill that motherfucker," Letty uttered.  
  
**(Verse 5)**  
  
How could this man I thought I knew  
  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
  
Could only see the good in you  
  
Pretended not to know the truth  
  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
  
Though living in denial  
  
But in the end you'll see  
  
YOU-WON'-STOP-ME  
  
**  
  
Letty leaned back, letting her head fall back and star at the ceiling a picture of herself in full S.W.A.T uniform appeared in her head; she was remembering when she took down the monster that killed her husband, "Okay, we're taking them down tonight, we've got four guys in there already. And Bryan." she said as she glanced at the only white boy in the bunch. "Yeah, Letty?" he asked as he turned to look her straight in the eyes. "Don't screw it up, your lucky you even made it on this squad."  
  
"Yes, Letty. I understand." They all formed a straight line and quietly made there was into the building. They got in with no trouble, and they were able to be in there for a few hours without being detected, but then it happened, someone screwed up. A fight broke out, guns came out of midair and the shooting began. Letty ran into the room, she looked around and kept out of fire range. Two of her men were down, four injured and three of the criminal's guys were down. Letty got out her gun out, and ready; she looked around and spotted Bryan, she crawled over to him, "O'Connor are you ready to go out there?" Letty asked looking over at him. "Yeah, what do you want me to do?" Bryan asked looking to the bloody scene in front of them. "You act like I have a choice," she replied loading her three other guns. They went into the mess, Letty shot at one of the criminal's men; he went down with no problem. She looked behind her and saw (A/N: Finally, named the criminal, Carlos.) Carlos pointing a gun at the back of Bryan's head, but Bryan hadn't notice; he was trying to hold the bad guy down. She shot Carlos's hand causing him to drop the gun; Bryan turned around and grabbed the gun off the ground. The war raged on soon they had everyone down but Carlos, he was trying to get away; Letty chased after him refusing to let him get away, not after what he did to her husband. She raced down the stairs, making sure not to lose him; she knew where he was headed, there was only one-way out and she had it block by fifteen men. Carlos turned to look at her, she let her hand rest on her loaded gun; she had already finished one. "Do you really want to be a killer? Do you really think that's gonna bring him back?" Carlos asked as he started to get closer to her. "No, but revenge is always sweet," Letty replied, standing her ground. "Revenge isn't always that sweet."  
  
"Says the man who kills for a living."  
  
"It's a job, not my life. You think I truly enjoy killing? Cuz I don't."  
  
"Oh, really? Did you enjoy killing him?"  
  
"Well, that's a different story; he was a cop, a pig."  
  
"You asshole."  
  
Letty could sense something was going to happen, then she spotted his sudden movements; he was reaching for his gun. She pulled hers out before he could reach his, she pointed the gun at his head, "Move and I will shot," Letty said taking a few steps forward. "You don't have the guts," Carlos said and he reached for his gun, she shot him at the same moment he shot her. He missed, she didn't.she got him right in the heart. But that wasn't what was on the screen, that wasn't the scene that the team saw.  
  
**(Verse 6)**  
  
I am a fighter and I  
  
I ain't goin' stop  
  
There is no turning back  
  
I've had enough  
  
**  
  
The scene the Team saw was Letty leaving the building, and a bunch of guys running into the building and out with body bags and stretchers. She had a shotgun in her right hand as she continued to walk away, there was a huge fire burning behind her and there were firefighters trying to put it out. She had taken off her helmet, it was in her left hand; Bryan came up to her and took her helmet and patted her on the back, he said something to her but the was no sound, just the picture. Then came the funeral, the black outfits, the tears of sorrow, pain and sadness; the box that Gustavo was placed in, it made Letty cry. No longer would his dark chocolate eyes be looking at her with all his soul and love inside, no longer would his strong arms wrap around her to keep her warm or pick up his son of daughter again. No longer would she be able to kiss his soft perfect lips or hear his sexy velvet voice; no longer would she be able to lay her head on his perfectly shaped chest, where she could hear his heartbeat, it always put her to sleep like a nursery rhyme. No longer would she stay up at night, went he worked and she didn't, just to see his six-foot slender muscular body come into the room and pull her into his arms. And no longer would she run her fingers through his short soft black hair that was always slicked back; no longer were her eyes set a pond his beautiful, caring and loving face, no longer would they remember old times together and no longer would he be there to make her tears go away. Now who would make these tears go away.?  
  
**(Chorus 2x)**  
  
Makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for makin me a fighter  
  
**  
  
Letty finished packing her things, "So, you're leaving, huh?" Dom asked as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, I'm heading to New Jersey to see my brothers for a while. Figured I'd head back to Mexico afterwards," Letty replied putting her son's clothes in the bag.  
  
"Why you leaving?"  
  
"Got to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Letty looked up and for the first time since she had been in L.A she really looked at him; he was different than before, he had caring and concern in his eyes instead of anger, rage and hurt. "Dom, I have a family now. I have to take care of them, I have to make sure they're okay."  
  
"You know that's not why, Letty."  
  
"You wanna know why, do you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Cuz for the first sixteen years of my life I was building up a life I wanted more than anything, and then for ten years I was with you and you destroyed all of it and now I want all of it back."  
  
"And you think that by moving your family all over the world is gonna do it?"  
  
"Don't you fucking tell me how to raise my children! You of all people shouldn't be telling me how to live my life!"  
  
"I'm not telling you how to live your life! I'm just telling you that maybe moving those kids around isn't the best idea in the world."  
  
"Well, guess what Dominic Toretto we are all still trying to get over losing the one man left in our life. He was my husband, Salgado and Marcos's father, and Sergio's father figure. So, right now this is our best arrangement and it keeps their minds off of Gustavo's death."  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
"I loved him Dom, I'll never get over it."  
  
Dom just stared at her, and watched her finish packing her things. Once she was done she loaded everything into her car, Salgado, Sergio and Marcos were saying goodbye to the friends they had made, they had gotten use to it by now. Letty said bye to her family and promised she would come back someday, when she wasn't sure, maybe when all her children were grown up and at college. Everyone got in the car but her, she looked at Dom, "Maybe I'll see you again," Letty replied, and then walked to the car. The last scene of the second documentary was still in Dom's head, Letty sat in the middle of a room full of white roses and white rose pedals fell on top of her like snowflakes. Her wedding song was playing in the background, and scenes of happy memories could be seen faintly; she wore her wedding dress and she had four white roses and one black one bound together by a black and white ribbon; each white rose represented each year they were together and the black rose was for the last year they were together. You could practically see the tears in her eyes, and all the tears she had cried for Gustavo. You could just feel all the pain she felt, her eyes gave her away as they always did. Those truth-finding eyes. Dominic and the team watched as Letty drove away, Dom hoping she come back one day soon.she was the woman he loved and he had figured it out too late.  
  
The End 


End file.
